


NO ENTRY

by sugarnation



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, zhengkun boxer Cai Xukun Mama’s boy Zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarnation/pseuds/sugarnation
Summary: cai xukun is a boxer in the underground, zhu zhengting is mama’s boy, what happens when tough and soft cross paths?





	1. the ring

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic is going to be my first work on ao3 and I hope you all like it and support it, please look forward to more chapters, let’s start this new journey together!

zhengting felt so guilty when he agreed to the nagging of zeren who was going to drag him to a boxing match happening that night. he didn’t agree because he wanted to go there, he only agreed to prove for zeren and his other friends that he wasn’t mama’s boy like they always called him. he was used to the name, heck it was even part of him now, but maybe it sucked a little when you were called that most of the time you couldn’t do stuff guys your age could do. zhengting felt guilty because he lied to his mother that he was gonna study with wenjun until so late that night, when in fact he was going to a boxing match he didn’t care about. but guilt was something he got used to as well, he felt guilty when he watched porn for the first time and actually enjoyed it, he felt guilty for making his mom believe his friends were angels when in fact they did stuff she wouldn’t approve of. his friends smoked, drank, partied almost every weekend, they were guys living their age but zhengting didn’t wanna do any of that, he didn’t feel suffocated by his mother, he loved her and he got used to the way she wanted him to live, he was the only person for her after all. a single mom and a lone child was definitely gonna result in her taking the most absolute care in the world of zhengting, she would work none stop to make him live the best life, wear the best clothes, eat the most delicious food, and get the best education, he appreciated that, that was why he stayed out of trouble for twenty two years old of his life, he thought he could repay her work by being a perfect son. but he wasn’t too perfect as stated before, he lied to her sometimes and today was one of those days he had to lie. 

“bro the match today is gonna be fire, I’m glad you’re coming to see it.” zeren took a spliff of his cigarette as he leaned on the wall behind him, zhengting nodded not excited much about what he was gonna witness tonight, but zeren wouldn’t shut up about how amazing the thrill was to watch two guys fighting until one of them gave up, he was weird for liking something this dangerous and harmful, zhengting thought, but zeren found him weird for still watching peppa pig excitedly when he was this age. _different interests_ was what they called it. 

zhengting was home after college to decide what he was gonna wear tonight, he thought some black ripped jeans and a leather jacket was gonna do good for the atmosphere he was going to be in, he knew his mom was gonna complain about the jeans when she saw him wearing it because she thought they made him look like he was moneyless and not able to buy proper jeans. but he liked them, they kinda made him look sexy? something he didn’t feel occasionally.

“ah those jeans again,” his mom sighed as she continued to chop some onions. “why do you look like you’re going to do something dangerous?” she eyed him up and down noticing the black leather jacket and the different hair style he tried tonight making him look more mature, more powerful. 

“mama you know I would never!” zhengting laughed awkwardly, she sighed again and told him to come closer so she could kiss his cheeks. 

“don’t be too late!” she said before zhengting left the house. 

“okay!” zhengting yelled and walked off to zeren’s house not wenjun’s. 

 

when he reached there zeren was in the car with justin, chengcheng and xinchun, wenjun and quanzhe didn’t come because they weren’t interested in boxing and zhengting wished he stayed home like them, because when they reached the place the match was taking place in, zhengting felt he might pass out from being scared. the street was dark and full of dangerous looking men as the five of them walked down the endless stairs. 

“what the fuck is this place?” zhengting cursed and he rarely did that. 

“don’t be scared I know everyone here in the underground!” zeren chuckled and they reached a door that zeren pushed open, the place inside had a dimmed lighting, it was full of smoke, zhengting thought he was gonna choke, there was a ring in the middle and many people gathered around it, zhengting saw girls dressing in almost nothing and men touching them everywhere, his cheeks turned bright red and he felt so damn hot in this jacket he decided to wear. justin and chengcheng seemed to like the atmosphere as they laughed and giggled together while xinchun was looking around him in interest.

“zeren!” a guy yelled and came over to where they were standing. he was tall with a bright smile on his face, zhengting thought he was the most normal looking person in that place, he was even considered so handsome. “I’m glad you are here again! I see you brought friends too?”

“yanchen, hello!” zeren smiled so big. “yes I dragged these losers with me tonight,” zeren started introducing each one of them and yanchen welcomed them.

“well you guys better take a seat the match is starting in two minutes.” yanchen said hurriedly and went off somewhere. 

“let’s sit there!” justin spotted good five seats close to the ring and they rushed there. 

after two minutes exactly, music was blasting through the whole place and a boxer had came out, people either clapped or made booing noises, zeren was the latter. 

“why are you booing?” zhengting asked confused.

“he sucks, I don’t root for him.” zeren explained.

when the second boxer came out zeren jumped to his feet and cheered loudly, the whole place was full of screams and cheers and zhengting was overwhelmed so he started clapping like the rest. 

“cai xukun!” zeren yelled on the top of his lungs, cai xukun? zhengting heard that name so much, it was probably the boxer zeren loved and admired so much. zhengting looked at cai xukun to observe him, his eyes landed on his face, he looked so beautiful, too beautiful, his hair was silver and he smirked at the crowds in front of him, zhengting’s eyes traveled lower and landed on xukun’s chest and abs, he was so built that zhengting started to feel intimidated by the man in front of him, he liked what he saw and he felt guilty for that, zhengting stared at the body in front of him and _at the shorts hanging low on the boxer’s waist and how his veins disappeared under them and-_

zhengting looked up and found the boxer looking at him, _FUCK! he saw me checking him out,_ zhengting thought as he gulped and tried to avoid the eyes of the hot boxer in front of him, cai xukun looked at him for another second then he went to throw the towel that was on his shoulders to his trainer on the side of the ring. 

with three rings of a bell the match had started, and zhengting somehow felt nervous, zeren and chengcheng were screaming loudly and cheering for cai xukun who was now focused on his opponent. for the first 3 minuets everything was like a normal boxing match zhengting used to watch on tv but after a while it got too intense, the other boxer had cai xukun pinned under him as he threw endless punches to his face and zhengting couldn’t help but wince, heart beating so fast he prayed that cai xukun would stand up again, he didn’t know why but he started supporting him since his friends did so. 

zhengting could hear the sound of fists slamming on skin and bodies being thrown on the ring, he could hear loud groans and he could even see blood coming from cai xukun’s nose. he was terrified and he didn’t like any of that, zhengting was sensitive to these stuff and he felt like throwing up, but he stayed because he wanted to see cai xukun who gained back his power win this. xukun slammed his opponent on the ground as he threw multiple punches, his opponent stood up after a minute, he seemed dizzy and cai xukun took that as an opportunity to throw one last punch to the guy’s jaw and it sent him down to the ground as people cheered loudly, he had won and zhengting stood up and clapped so hard as the judge came and raised cai xukun’s arm. 

zhengting felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he panicked when he saw it was his mom, he ran out of the noisy place to a hallway he found then he opened a black door, with a sign written in bold: NO ENTRY. but zhengting didn’t see that. 

“mama! hello!” his voice was too high to cover for the noises outside. 

“zhengting I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” his mom spoke in a her usual worried tone.

“yes yes I am! I’ll be home in an hour I’ll revise more with w-wenjun.” his heart was beating as he repeated the lie he had told her earlier.

“who are you?” zhengting heard a guy speak to him, he turned to see cai xukun in front of him. 

_fuck._ could this get anymore nerve wracking for zhengting?


	2. lies lies lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zhengting met cai xukun and he couldn’t forget about the hot boxer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! second chapter is here and I’m excited because they met in this chapter, soooo much more to come soon. ENJOY ;)

“who are you?” zhengting heard a guy speak to him, he turned to see cai xukun in front of him. 

zhengting was shocked, he spoke so fast to the phone, “mama I have to go!” before he hung up the line. 

he stared at cai xukun and gulped before he answered him with a low voice. “zhu zhengting.” 

“I asked who are you not what’s your name.” cai xukun said with a cold tone as he walked closer, zhengting saw sweat all over his body and he stared again at his big chest and his eyes went so low, his face was heating up and he needed to breathe for a second because cai xukun was so hot and zhengting couldn’t stop staring. 

“look at my face.” xukun broke zhengting’s thoughts when he held zhengting’s chin and made him look up. “who are you?” he repeated again with a darker tone. 

“I j-just wanted to take a ph-phone call.” zhengting’s voice came out as a whimper.

“in my room?” xukun asked further, zhengting looked around him and saw a punching bag, medals, clothes and a small bed in the corner of the room. 

“sorry I didn’t know! I wanted a quiet place to talk in.” zhengting talked so fast as he realized he might have invaded xukun’s privacy.

“I guess I have to make a bigger NO ENTRY sign on the door.” zhengting face palmed himself for not seeing the sign and he wanted to run and hide because xukun was intimidating him even more now. “nobody comes in here, not even my trainer.” 

“I’m sorry I will just leave, I apologize for my mistake.” zhengting pleaded, _was xukun gonna hit him? was he gonna do some boxing moves on him?_

“what if you took something from my room?” 

“like what?” zhengting’s eyes went wide open. “I promise I didn’t!” 

xukun went closer to zhengting and eyed him suspiciously. “I’m not sure, let me search you.” he said with a dark voice as he shoved his hands in zhengting’s front jeans pockets, zhengting’s breath hitched as he sweated endlessly, xukun was so close, staring eye to eye at zhengting, faces two inches apart as xukun continued to roughly shove his hands in every pocket he could find. 

zhengting pushed him away when he felt his hands in his back pockets and literally on his butt. “I told you I didn’t take anything.” he mumbled.

“I saw you in the crowds earlier, do you have a habit of checking people out all the time?” xukun was embarrassing zhengting. 

“I’m gonna go now.” zhengting almost reached for the door before xukun pulled him back. 

“you don’t get to leave so fast,” xukun was shaking his head. “is this your first time here?” 

“y-yes,” zhengting nodded slowly. “my friend who is a big fan of you dragged me here tonight.” 

“ah, I see, you are not a fan?” xukun sat down on his bed as zhengting stood in front of him like he was being interrogated.

“this is my first time seeing you.” zhengting shrugged. 

“and you liked what you saw?” xukun definitely referred to zhengting checking him out twice tonight. zhengting looked at xukun, he _loved_ what he was seeing but he really needed to leave because he was too embarrassed to keep standing in front of cai xukun while he was half naked.

“since my friend is a big fan, can you give me your signature?” zhengting smiled at the thought of helping out zeren since he was stuck with his favorite boxer.

“I don’t do signatures I’m not an idol,” xukun snickered at zhengting. “but give him this, he would appreciate it more.” he threw a red boxing glove at zhengting and he caught it with a big smile on his face.

“THANKS!” zhengting looked at the glove in his hand. “he will love it so much.”

xukun stared at the big smile on zhengting’s face, he hadn’t seen something so bright in a long time. 

“don’t be late, your mom will be worried.” xukun said before he laid down on his bed, still not wearing a shirt and closing his eyes, zhengting figured he had heard his conversation with his mother. “and read signs the next time you go into somewhere.” 

zhengting nodded like a little kid as he walked backwards to the door, he looked at xukun laying down like he was trying to sleep before he exited the room and walked down the hallway, many guys gave him weird looks, he guessed because he came out of cai xukun’s room when no one was allowed there. 

zhengting came back to see zeren and everyone waiting for him. 

“where the hell did you go!” zeren hissed at him. “I thought something bad happened to you!”

“something embarrassing happened actually,” zhengting said before he told them the whole story, zeren had hugged him so tight when he gave him the glove and justin and chengcheng had laughed at how dumb zhengting was to enter a room that he wasn’t supposed to go in, but at least the incident made zeren happy! 

when they went back home it was almost 1 am, and zhengting had finished a whole bottle of perfume to make the smoke smell that stuck to his clothes go away. 

“see you on monday!” zhengting waved goodbye at them and walked to his house, he prayed his mother was asleep because he didn’t want her to smell him, or even know he got back this late. when he entered the house it was dark and he tiptoed all the way to his room, glancing at his mother’s room she was asleep and he couldn’t thank god more. 

zhengting took a shower to get rid of the weird smells on him and relax under the hot water, he looked back on his day and found it rather interesting more than embarrassing, cai xukun really couldn’t leave his mind... his personality seemed cold yet zhengting would be interested to know him more. he still couldn’t forget the way xukun got so close to him and touched him everywhere, _yes it was childish of him,_ but for zhengting it made him feel weird because nobody would touch him on normal days, especially not a guy like xukun, so hot and beautiful, zhengting could feel himself getting too hot even when he changed the temperature of the water to cold. he didn’t even remember how it felt to have someone so close to him, the last time he had a boyfriend was when he was seventeen, and it was a secret he hid from his mother, because she always warned him about not being in relationships, she didn’t want anyone to break her baby’s heart, but zhengting was curious when zeren started dating someone and he wanted to try it out himself.

it was an innocent relationship, zhengting and the kid were in the reading club in school and they were shy, it started when zhengting held his hand while they were reading a book in the library and after a week the kid kissed zhengting on the lips, fast and not intimate, it was like a brush. this was how zhengting thought of kisses, fast and innocent, he never was kissed with passion, all tongue and teeth and hot breath. he sighed and turned off the the cold water, he changed into some new clothes then he climbed up his bed and turned on his laptop. 

this while he had been feeling a lot of pressure from projects and exams, so he thought he could use some time to unwind, he opened the link wenjun had once sent him saying that it had the best porn videos, zhengting bit his lip as he searched for one video to watch, he saw a video that looked interesting and opened it. two guys were having sex, their bodies looked extremely hot, one of them had a milky white skin, and abs that reminded him of something- _cai xukun’s abs,_ zhengting’s mind ran wild when he thought about him, his eyes were now looking at the video imagining it was him and xukun, _so naive!_ he thought, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of how good xukun’s touch had felt when he was searching his pockets, how his eyes were glaring at him strongly, his hands were rough, and his lower half was so close to zhengting’s lower half, zhengting felt like a sinner and a bad son for thinking like this but he felt like he needed cai xukun right here and now to maybe take his virginity away because he thought he never saw someone this perfect and hot, maybe cai xukun wasn’t interested in guys, or maybe he could never see him again. zhengting whined when he felt himself get so hard, he ran to his toilet and quickly opened the bottle of lube he had hid under the many towels, he jerked himself off to the thought of xukun touching him and kissing his body, zhengting let out a moan of pleasure when he came, _almost whispering xukun’s name._

“zhengting baby are you okay?” he heard his mother’s voice and choked on air, he washed he hands so fast and cleaned up hurriedly, he threw the bottle of lube anywhere it couldn’t be seen, he blamed zeren for telling him it felt so good to masturbate and giving him this bottle of lube as a gift. 

“yes mama,” he opened the door and went back to his bed so fast, his mom looked worried when she saw how red his face was.

“you look sick!” she felt his temperature. “zhengting you are so hot, do I need to take you to the hospital?” she panicked.

“no, I feel okay!” zhengting shook his head so fast. “I probably just need to sleep because I’m tired.” 

“fine... I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” zhengting nodded as his mom caressed his hair.

_his lies were piling up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter! we got some action going on lol!! what would you do if you entered xukun’s room by mistake? talk to me about NO ENTRY on twitter and curious cat.  
> twt: leaderzting


	3. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xukun wants zhengting to stay with him for a little longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOOOOOOOY IT ;)

two weeks after that day zhengting had finished exams and started his summer break, he was laying on quanzhe’s bed because he invited everyone over to hang out, zhengting was playing a car racing game on ps4 with wenjun and he was beating him. 

xukun was on his mind for the longest time, but he started forgetting about that day as soon as he was caught up in exams and finishing them and now he had started summer break and was having fun with his friends until zeren had to speak and get zhengting flustered again. 

“who wants to watch cai xukun’s match with me tomorrow?” zeren had asked. 

zhengting was paranoid now, he thought he would never get the opportunity to see xukun again, and now that zeren had mentioned him, zhengting felt his legs shaking and his heart beating so fast, for god’s sake if zhengting saw him again he might pass out from embarrassment and the guilt of masturbating to the thought of him. but cai xukun would never know that, so was it okay for zhengting to go there once more? to be honest he wanted to see him again, heck he wanted to be close to him again and maybe have a conversation, a nicer conversation where maybe zhengting could ask cai xukun about his favorite movie? or his favorite food? _I’m so lame,_ zhengting thought, would he even be able to start a conversation with him? _absolutely no._

“zhengting do you wanna go?” zeren chewed on his chips and zhengting wanted to smack his head for ruining his mood.

“no.”

“AWW ARE YOU SCARED FROM GOING BACK THERE?” zeren was so annoying at the moment zhengting could pull his hair out.

“no I’m not.” zhengting rolled his eyes. _yes I am so scared to see cai xukun again._

“but for real, I saw you staring at cai xukun, you were almost drooling!” chengcheng laughed and zhengting threw a pillow at him. 

“I wonder what more happened in that room, zhengting took so long!” justin said and ran away to escape from any possible attacks coming his way.

“NOTHING HAPPENED!” zhengting groaned. 

“leave him alone assholes.” quanzhe glared at them and zhengting gave him a loving look. 

“we will leave him alone if he comes with us one more time,” zeren looked over at zhengting to see any signs of approval.

zhengting bit his lip and played with his fingers nervously, could he lie to his mother again? when he thought of xukun again and how beautiful and strong he looked and how much he might have missed him even if he only saw him once, zhengting nodded, “fine.” 

 

zhengting was now in front of the ring after he told his mom he was gonna sleep over at quanzhe’s house, he was shaking his leg nervously waiting for xukun to show up. suddenly the music blasted and a boxer came out, zhengting felt nostalgic to the day two weeks before, he wished he could talk to xukun tonight too. he was dressed in a white shirt with tight denim jeans, he had his specs on and he looked like a classic nerd, he even wore makeup tonight, he looked interesting, like he didn’t fit to be in this place. 

cai xukun came out and zhengting’s breath got caught in his throat, his friends looked over at him and started whispering and giggling at his reaction, he heard xinchun mutter about how he looked in love with xukun and shot him a glare. 

xukun looked at the crowds and he spotted zhengting who was nervously looking at him as if he was waiting for him to notice his existence. xukun smirked, and it caught zhengting off guard and his friends were shocked that xukun smirked at zhengting and justin was almost yelling. 

xukun took off his robe and started warming up, zhengting on his mind, he was finally there again, but xukun didn’t feel well today, he was angry, so angry that his opponent ended up bleeding from several places, and he won, and he celebrated and zhengting clapped for him but he was scared of his performance tonight, and he wondered why xukun was extremely aggressive, too aggressive than the last time.

zhengting felt uneasy, he wanted to find a way to talk to xukun but he couldn’t, xukun disappeared into the hallway that lead to his room and zhengting almost followed him, but he wasn’t crazy to take a risk like that. 

a guy came up and tapped zhengting’s shoulder, “zhu zhengting?”

zhengting nodded confused, “yes?” everyone was looking at the guy, and zeren whispered that he was xukun’s trainer, wang ziyi.

“cai xukun wants to see you.” 

 

zhengting walked down the hallway and ziyi nodded for him to go into the room that clearly had a NO ENTRY sign. when he opened the door he saw cai xukun laying on his bed with his eyes closed. 

“took you long enough to come back here.” xukun said, still not opening his eyes, _was this his way of relaxing?_

“uh yeah sorry, I had exams.” zhengting rubbed his neck awkwardly, but he was happy that he was in that room again. 

“why are you apologizing, you are so polite.” xukun finally opened his eyes and looked at zhengting up and down. “you look like you don’t belong here.” 

zhengting looked down on his white buttoned up shirt, and fixed his specs. “is it a good thing?” he asked.

“maybe.” xukun answered before standing up and observing zhengting from up close, he saw that his face was so red and he pulled his hand up to feel zhengting’s cheeks. 

“do you get flustered around every guy that talks to you or is it just me?” xukun asked and zhengting wanted to cry from feeling too hot and being a mess in front of xukun every time he saw him. 

“I u-uh don’t um, m-maybe I should g-go?” zhengting was absolutely a stuttering mess. “my f-friends are w-waiting for m-me.”

“will you relax?” xukun sighed as he sat back down on his bed and patted the space next to him for zhengting. “tell your friends to go.” _my friends to go? why? how long am I gonna stay here? what the fuck?_

zhengting pulled his phone and called zeren to tell him he was gonna stay and they should leave without him. “WHAT THE FUCK!” zeren yelled into the phone but zhengting hung up so fast. 

xukun didn’t know why he wanted zhengting to stay, he wanted to see him more, he thought he was so beautiful the first moment he saw him two weeks ago, and he couldn’t forget the flustered guy, so tonight he was gonna make him stay more, enjoy his presence because he might disappear for so long again. 

“why were you so aggressive today?” zhengting mustered up his courage to ask. 

“I lost two matches the past week.” xukun answered coldly as he stood up to reach over for something but he groaned in pain and grabbed his shoulder. 

“d-does it hurt?” zhengting rushed to him.

“yes,” he pointed to a cream on a top shelf. “hand me that.” 

zhengting grabbed the cream and handed it to xukun, he opened the bottle and struggled to rub it on his shoulder. 

“lay down,” zhengting said softly and xukun glanced over at him with a questioning look. “I’ll help you with that, I’m pretty good at massaging.” 

xukun laid down and zhengting squeezed cream on xukun’s aching shoulder with his shaking fingers and started to slowly rub the area, xukun groaned in pain and zhengting felt scared that he might have hurt him so he stopped. 

“continue,” xukun ordered and zhengting immediately started massaging his shoulder again, a soft moan came out from xukun’s lips because he was feeling relaxed under zhengting’s fingers. zhengting was shaking so badly but he focused on only making xukun feel better. 

after a while xukun turned around on his back and stared at zhengting, zhengting looked away from xukun’s intense eyes, which didn’t amuse xukun so he held zhengting’s chin and made him look straight in his eyes again, zhengting was confused on why xukun was doing this, he felt dizzy when xukun kept staring at him like he could either kill him or kiss him, he hoped for the latter.

“this is a NO ENTRY room so why did you ask for me to enter it tonight?” zhengting gulped. 

“because I want so,” xukun’s face was closer to zhengting’s now like he was testing something and he was succeeding in making zhengting feel like crying and begging him to kiss him or do anything. 

“what do you want?” xukun whispered in zhengting’s ear. “what do you want me to do to you?” 

zhengting was shaking and suffocating and he couldn’t stop blinking and feeling like he could pass out, say it, say what you want. “just k-kiss m-me.” zhengting let out as whimper. 

xukun opened the first button on zhengting’s shirt, and the second and the third, until it was fully opened and zhengting was breathing so heavily his chest rising up and down so wildly and xukun noticed that, he laid zhengting down on the bed and kissed his chest, his collarbones, his shoulders, he licked behind his ears and zhengting moaned when xukun marked his neck with a love bite. zhengting was certain he was gonna go crazy but he wanted more, lips on lips, xukun ghosted his lips over zhengting’s but didn’t kiss him, zhengting wanted to beg, he was so hard and needy and xukun noticed everything happening to him, but xukun had the best control over himself so he didn’t go further, zhengting was probably a virgin, and xukun’s temper was not good tonight, if he fucked zhengting he could hurt him so bad and he didn’t want that to happen to the fragile creature under him. 

he pulled zhengting up and dressed him back in his shirt, zhengting was confused and he didn’t feel okay, he was genuinely feeling pain from being too needy for xukun, he didn’t care, he was welling to become a sinner tonight for the guy in front of him, he was welling to fail his mother’s expectations if that meant he could get one more drop of pleasure from cai xukun.

“that was for the good massage you gave me.” xukun explained, and zhengting felt vulnerable that he wanted more when xukun was just repaying him for making him feel less pain. “let me drive you home.” xukun said and zhengting nodded. 

and so he drove him home in a sports car that looked so good to be only for xukun, but zhengting forgot he lied to his mother so he thanked xukun and got off at his house only to continue walking to quanzhe’s. 

and there he spent the night not being able to sleep and staring at the bright red love bite that bloomed on his neck, and he wanted to cry because he felt so good even though he did something so wrong. 

_so he cried._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me your opinions on this chapter! xukun is sneaky lol  
> twt: leaderzting


	4. sweet fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zhengting is more daring than ever and he wants all of xukun’s attention on him and _only him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is what we all have been waiting for, zhengkun is sailing so good my friends

zhengting had told his friends about what happened the night before, they all gasped and screamed when they saw the bright fresh hickey on his neck and some of them mentioned how interesting it was that zhengting was finally doing dangerous stuff like having cai xukun kiss him all over his body, but zhengting didn’t understand why he didn’t kiss his lips, he was desperate to have a bit of taste of xukun but xukun ended everything too soon when he dressed zhengting back in his shirt. zhengting thought he went crazy when he wanted to see xukun again as soon as possible, so he agreed when zeren told him about his plan. 

“a party is gonna happen in the underground tonight, I will call yanchen to make a reservation for us.” and zeren called yanchen who picked up so fast and made a reservation for them. zhengting told his mom another lie that she believed because her son was an an angel and she believed everything he told her. he went shopping for an outfit because he wanted something new, something more dangerous than all the outfits his mom chose for him, _maybe revealing? maybe exposing?_ zhengting settled on a silk shirt that exposed his milky chest with the tightest pair of black jeans he found, he wore dark makeup and made sure to make his lips look extremely kissable because tonight he insisted on kissing xukun, he didn’t even cover the love bite on his neck with foundation because he loved it, he wanted to show it to xukun and remind him of what happened the night before.

zhengting was never like that, he was scared of crossing lines, but the sudden urge to cross all the lines when he saw xukun kept his blood rushing everywhere, he felt dangerous and he loved it so damn much, he wanted to let his soft side fade when he saw xukun, he wanted to experience all the dark and fatal things his mom warned him about. _he was daring._

zhengting was now with his friends at the gate of a club in the underground, and he couldn’t wait to get in and see one person only, yanchen escorted them inside and led them to the table they reserved. zhengting’s eyes were wild looking for xukun and he spotted him not so far, two girls at his sides kissing up his neck as xukun smirked, zhengting felt like he could cry, he felt insecure as he covered the love bite on his neck. of course he could mean nothing to a hot successful boxer who could get any girl or boy he desired, so zhengting held back his tears and looked at xukun’s face, his mother always taught him to hide his weakness and always be strong, so he couldn’t cry, _why would he cry?_ it was not like xukun told him he loved him or anything. 

xukun’s eyes locked with zhengting’s and his expression couldn’t be read, he didn’t expect zhengting to be back so soon, so xukun brushed the two girls and made his way to zhengting who glared at him, _why was he glaring at me?_ xukun questioned as he observed the face of the guy he was walking up to, something about his look tonight screamed unspoken words, xukun noticed men eye fucking zhengting and he felt a sting in his heart, _he felt jealous,_ but it wasn’t like zhengting was his property or anything.

“you are back,” was the first thing xukun said to zhengting.

“I am.” zhengting’s tone was challenging, like he wanted to snap at any creature who came his way, _which was xukun by the way._

“why?” xukun raised an eyebrow as he eyed zhengting’s exposed chest, and the red mark on the side of his neck, _he wanted to make more of those._

“because I wanna have fun with my friends.” 

“not because you want to see me?” xukun glared at zhengting like he said something that offended him.

“why would I want to see you?” zhengting answered back confidently as his friends watched the situation in front of them, he heard xinchun whisper about the _sexual tension_ between him and xukun and he wished he could slap him.

xukun said nothing as he pulled zhengting by the arm and dragged him somewhere, it almost hurt zhengting how tight the boxer’s grip was on his flesh but he was looking forward to what was gonna happen next.

“what’s wrong with you?” xukun had zhengting trapped between his body and a wall, and zhengting was losing his focus at how close their bodies were sticking to each other and he almost gave up and whined for xukun to give him all the attention in the world.

“there’s nothing wrong with me,” zhengting’s voice was soft and it reminded xukun of how flustered this fragile creature always was in front of him, it reminded him of his soft skin and his soft hair and his softly spoken words and how zhengting is really not tough, he was fragile and it was new to xukun to be around someone who was like a fairy, not around boxers who were tough and had scars all over their bodies, their voices too manly and it drove xukun crazy how different zhengting was from everybody who wanted to force his attention on them, zhengting took all of his attention without even trying, he would take it anytime without exposing his chest or wearing the tightest clothes, although xukun liked the extra effort.

“sorry,” he let go of zhengting’s arm after he realized he could be hurting his thin flesh, and he wanted to kiss the place he held too tight when zhengting rubbed his arm with a pained expression.

“I came here to see you,” zhengting confessed suddenly.

“why?” xukun whispered.

“because I keep missing you for some stupid reason,” zhengting avoided the boxer’s eyes, he might have just embarrassed himself and xukun might be laughing inside his head at how naive he was but he couldn’t stop these words from leaving his mouth.

“but I don’t want you to come here again,” xukun said softly but it hurt zhengting. “this place is not good, people here only care about sex and money.” 

“what do you care about?” zhengting looked all over xukun’s face trying to memorize how it felt to have him so close so maybe the next time he thinks about him he could stop missing him like a stupid little kid. 

“winning.” xukun answered, zhengting nodded as he realized their close position and his face flushed like every time, and xukun noticed, he chuckled and zhengting hid his face but xukun removed his hands and looked at him like he just fell in love which he might have, and zhengting felt like he wanted all of xukun to wrap him up and keep him warm because he felt cold in the thin clothes he was wearing and he might have shivered and xukun might have taken his jacket off and wrapped zhengting in it, it was silent but their actions spoke so loud, screaming words like _I really like you_ and _can you kiss me?_

so zhengting found his confidence and kissed xukun softly like the time he had his first kiss when he was seventeen, but xukun was all about being passionate so he deepened the kiss and held zhengting’s waist and rubbed little circles on the exposed skin, _soft soft soft,_ xukun’s tongue slipped into zhengting’s pretty lips and he explored his cavern, zhengting was all inexperienced, he was nervous and xukun noticed, he whispered that he was doing good and zhengting moaned softly when xukun bit on his lip, xukun’s lips were like sweet fire burning zhengting’s body but he didn’t feel pain, he felt _pleasure,_

xukun wanted to go so much further with him because he was losing his sanity, zhengting was the prettiest human being he had ever seen, and everything about him pulled xukun to him more and more, but xukun realized that the timing and place was wrong to take down zhengting in the way he deserved, soft or hard, whichever way zhengting liked, so he stopped and zhengting understood that xukun had to stop.

“was this your first kiss?” xukun asked as he removed zhengting’s hair from his eyes, he felt _so sweet_ unlike when he was fighting on the ring. 

“kind of,” zhengting nodded and gave xukun one of his bright smiles, he was happy to finally know how it felt to kiss a person so passionately, and he was happier that it was xukun.

“don’t come here again.” xukun whispered and zhengting nodded understandably this time. 

“where do I see you again?” 

“in my NO ENTRY room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zhengting was pretty confident this time and we are proud of him! comment your opinions on this chapter and what you would like to happen next... also tweet me so we can talk together about NO ENTRY   
> twt: leaderzting


	5. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps zhengting wanted to become a boxer too?

zhengting was watching xukun train with ziyi, he watched xukun’s body do all these powerful moves he could never do, he admitted that he was fragile and soft but he really wanted to learn something to make him the opposite of that, _could he learn boxing?_ zhengting thought that xukun could teach him and he could become more powerful, he just needed time to work on his body and make it more built like xukun’s, _speaking of xukun’s body_ zhengting fell in love with it more and more each time he watched xukun train at the gym, there was one scar on xukun’s chest that made zhengting appreciate xukun’s body more, it felt like he faced so many hardships to become this successful and zhengting respected that. 

nowadays zhengting would come to the gym xukun trained at and watch him until he finished, xukun loved his presence, they didn’t know what they were to each other but they enjoyed being together, for zhengting, xukun was someone that brought a new feeling to his life, danger, strength, and recklessness. for xukun zhengting was someone who brought sweetness, softness, and care to his life. zhengting would always wipe xukun’s body with a towel for him when he was too tired to move after training and xukun always made sure to give zhengting those kisses he loved, the very strong ones that had zhengting moaning and pulling at xukun’s hair. xukun had asked him once why did he like those kisses more than the ones when xukun would kiss him slowly and softly, zhengting had whispered that he was too used to being treated sweetly and softly by everyone and most importantly his mother. so xukun gave him tough bruising kisses, he would do anything zhengting wanted because he was zhengting. 

xukun loved the sweet gestures zhengting did for him, because xukun wasn’t used to sweetness. _they were both different cases._ two cases that completed each other and needed each other. 

_”my boy,”_ xukun would always call zhengting because zhengting was too used to being called mama’s boy by the whole world, but xukun wasn’t like any other people, he was different, maybe an angel that brought only good things to zhengting’s life? 

“you don’t have to wait all the time for me,” xukun approached zhengting and caught his lips in a kiss that made zhengting so satisfied. ziyi was used to having zhengting around so much and seeing xukun randomly kiss him. 

“It’s okay, I want to.” zhengting smiled as he handed a bottle of water to xukun. “I also thought of something...”

“hmm?” xukun waited for zhengting to continue.

“I want to learn boxing!” zhengting said excitedly. 

xukun stared for a moment then shook his head. “no.”

“why?” zhengting whined. 

“no zhengting, just no.” xukun shrugged and zhengting pouted. 

“I really want to! It could help me have more strength, and stop being fragile!” zhengting proved his points like a little kid and xukun shook his head again.

“who said you have to be strong? is being fragile a bad thing?” xukun fought for his opinion, he thought the best thing about zhengting was his softness and fragility, _did all men have to be manly?_

“are you scared that I could beat you if I trained?” zhengting teased. “I have good reflexes, better than your-“

in one second zhengting was pinned under xukun, he was trapped and there was no way he could move. 

“show me your reflexes zhengting,” xukun smirked at the flustered guy under him. “or do you want me to train you so you could be under me all the time?” zhengting was frowning because xukun was teasing him now, so he had to get back at him and there was only one way.

zhengting smacked his lips to xukun’s and kissed him so hard, xukun fell on his back and zhengting got on top of him and pinned him down, zhengting now had xukun trapped under him and xukun raised an eyebrow.

“does my boy like to play dirty?” he almost growled and zhengting nodded, _god, he was so eager._ zhengting loved when xukun glared at him or almost treated him roughly. 

“what are you gonna do about it, _baby?_ ” zhengting whispered waiting to be ruined, xukun got up to his feet, zhengting was wrapped around his body as he made his way to a wall and trapped zhengting between it and him.

“you love testing me,” xukun stroked zhengting’s hip before gripping the flesh strongly. 

“very much,” zhengting moaned lowly, xukun was nipping at his skin, loving the soft skin, and wanting to pain it purple and red, _so fierce_ like everything zhengting was behind his mask, a creature that loved to sin behind everyone’s back. 

“you love it rough,” xukun stated something so obvious as he thrusted his hips further and made zhengting let out the loudest moan that echoed through the gym. _hopefully ziyi had left already._

“please xukun, fuck me.” zhengting begged and xukun almost obeyed, zhengting was always so needy, so in pain and xukun felt sorry for always declining, and today was another day he shook his head slowly at zhengting who was on the verge of crying. 

“PLEASE!” zhengting cried. 

“not today, this is not perfect.” xukun gulped, afraid of zhengting’s reaction, he wished he was more patient when it came to something this important. 

“I don’t want perfect! I want you!” zhengting pushed xukun and cried more at the pain he was feeling, xukun felt guilty but everything was so not good for it to happen, xukun was a responsible guy when it came to zhengting, knowing how much his mother cared about him, xukun couldn’t do anything that could harm zhengting or make his mother mad or sad. if it was another person xukun wouldn’t have cared, but he liked zhengting and he wanted the best for the guy who was crying in front of him now. 

“am I not good enough for you?” zhengting sobbed and xukun wanted to tell him to not say anything like that ever again, because he was too good for him. 

“shhh,” xukun wiped the tears on zhengting’s face. “you’re the best thing that happened to me.” xukun was completely honest, his life sucked, his past was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, the scars were too deep to be forgotten, but zhengting was a breath of fresh air for xukun, something too beautiful in the harsh world xukun lived in. 

“let me handle it, I want you to be sure of everything, I want to give you the best.” xukun whispered, zhengting wanted to protest more, but he didn’t wanna weigh xukun down, he perhaps wanted to just stay here with xukun holding him tight and calming his heart down. it was late anyway and xukun would drive zhengting home and park his car a little further away from zhengting’s house so his mom wouldn’t see, and zhengting would go back home to his mother and be her good boy who wasn’t just kissing a boxer he liked so much. 

“goodnight my boy,” xukun whispered before zhengting left his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a bit of angst today :( but xukun knows better! also do you like how intense their making out sessions are? hehe... talk to me about the chapter on twitter and curious cat! 
> 
> twt: leaderzting


	6. no rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xukun’s bloody past chased him until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warns: mention of blood and sensitive topics like drugs, prostitution, etc...

It was a big day, xukun had another match, a very important one because he was fuming and too angry. zhengting didn’t understand why xukun was too nervous and too furious, he didn’t understand any of the words xukun blurted out.

“they did this on purpose!” xukun yelled as ziyi calmed him down and shushed his loud voice. “they wanna get back at me, they won’t leave me alone!” xukun was pacing around the gym and zhengting almost cried from being too scared of the anger pouring out of xukun.

“kun calm dow-“ zhengting whispered before xukun cut him off and slammed his fist onto the wall.

“they wanna ruin me today, but they can’t.” xukun had his hands in tight fists. “I won’t back down.”

 _xukun lived on the streets after he ran away from his drug addicted parents, a little child alone roaming the dark corners of the very unsafe city, the rainy days were the hardest to him, he would shiver nonstop as he tried to fall asleep on the wet newspaper he had laid on the ground, thin clothes soaked, thin bones aching for some rest, silently praying for god to save him, have mercy on him. li xiaoming had found him that night, he was an old man who promised xukun so much, money, clothes, food, good life and young xukun had believed he was sent from god to save him so he trusted him and went wherever the old man took him. at first it was unbelievably amazing to live a good life, xukun took a shower and it felt foreign when he smelled the strawberry shampoo, he ate the best meal and slept on the softest bed, it was luxurious but he didn’t know what was coming next for him. in less than a month everything started to change, li xiaoming became a devil, he abused xukun when he refused to do anything asked of him, which included stealing, drug dealing, prostitution and everything that could be bad to a human being, xukun stayed because he couldn’t escape, he escaped once and was brought back by xiaoming’s men, that was the worst thing that ever happened to xukun because xiaoming wasn’t forgiving towards him, the fifteen years old’s blood was pouring from several places due to the punishment he received, xukun was used to the pain, numbness was what he felt, the bruises on his body became part of him, carved into his skin. at seventeen, the underground had found xukun when he escaped for the second time, xiaoming was getting old so he let xukun go, but xukun heard from people around him that xiaoming might go after him sooner or later, he didn’t care, he didn’t care because he was no longer the child he was, he was ruined and he wanted to be strong, that was when xukun fell in love when he saw a man hitting another on the ring, he fell in love with the idea of being a fighter, he fell in love with boxing. xukun overworked himself to be a good fighter, it was the only way for him to be strong, and forget how harsh the world was towards him ever since he was a baby, he wanted to free himself of the nightmare that haunted him in the form of humans, humans like his parents, and the dirty people he got involved with, xukun loved the bruises he got from boxing, because he got them when he was strong, unlike that one big bruise on his chest that made him feel nothing but shame and insecurity. xukun learned to live the hard way, the tough blooded bitter way, but he was stronger now, he could fight for his life better now._

 

zhengting cried when xukun told him about his past, he cried because unlike him who lived a sweet life with a loving mother, wore the best clothes, ate clean tasty food, slept on a very comfortable bed, xukun was the opposite, xukun was in pain and zhengting wanted to wipe away those memories that hurt xukun’s mind and heart, xukun couldn’t cry when zhengting held him tight, he felt safe like he was at a haven between zhengting’s arms. 

the match tonight was something harsh on both of them, xiaoming sent one of his men to the underground to fight xukun, it was a _no rules_ match, anything could happen and the referee wouldn’t stop it, these types of matches happened once in a while and xukun survived all of them, but this year he knew xiaoming sent his man to this match on purpose, perhaps to remind xukun of the past? remind him of how weak he was? that no matter how stronger he got, the ghosts from his past will forever haunt him? 

“don’t do it,” zhengting begged on his knees. “please kun, let them be, decline the match!”

“I want to do it,” xukun whispered as he tied his glove around his wrist, in seconds he was throwing endless punches to the boxing bag in front of his red eyes.

“no kun, please! he might harm you, you don’t know what will happen!” zhengting cried more as he tried to stop the guy who was raging in front of him. ziyi was watching the situation in front of him knowing very well that xukun wouldn’t back down.

“xukun you have two more hours to be ready,” ziyi patted xukun’s back as he gave him an encouraging look. xukun nodded with burning eyes, _he was too ready._

“ZIYI NO!” zhengting protested but ziyi went out of the gym leaving zhengting almost going insane at their choices.

_choices that couldn’t be changed._

 

it was 12 am, zhengting was watching the ring with teary eyes as justin and chengcheng held his hands to calm him down, zeren kept convincing him that xukun was so strong and he could beat anyone, yanchen nodded and smiled one of his bright smiles, zhengting was hopeful, he was praying xukun could make it out _alive._

everything was so fast and xukun was already on the ring, in front of him a giant man smirking down at his form, xukun was shaking with anger, and when the ring sound filled out the place zhengting’s legs almost gave up.

it started with fists and kicking, xukun was aiming at the man’s legs because he was so much more taller than him, the man suddenly had a tight grip on xukun’s throat and threw him on the ground, xukun was a coughing mess and zhengting looked around him in disbelief, _was this okay?_

“the no rule match is the most disturbing thing to watch.” yanchen shook his head with a heavy sigh.

xukun stood up from his daze and ran towards the giant, with full force he slammed his shoulder to the other’s stomach, which sent him to his knees and let xukun have a tight grip on his neck. applause and booing could be heard, zhengting was dizzy and feeling like he could throw up any moment.

but things were getting worse when a man from the audience slid a small knife to xukun’s opponent. 

“THIS IS NOT FAIR! STOP THE MATCH!” zhengting yelled to no one because nobody would care about his words in any way, people were enjoying this fight because they were heartless and fucked up. 

“life is not fair, neither is the underground.” yanchen said in a sorry voice. 

the man caught the knife and aimed it at xukun but xukun dodged, his eyes were glaring at the traitor in front of him, xukun was breathing so hard, he needed to win more than he needed to survive, but to win, he had to survive. 

his opponent attacked him and pinned him down to the ground, slicing through his flesh with the sharp knife he was handed, zhengting was crying when xukun’s blood started pouring, xukun was in pain when he rolled out of the man’s hold, chest pouring out blood dangerously, everything happened too fast, blood rushing everywhere, xukun pulled the knife out of his hand, and stabbed it in his leg, not pulling it out, the man let out a loud cry of pain, as he fell on the ground, not being able to move. the match was announced finished when the last one standing for 15 seconds was xukun. 

zhengting couldn’t be happy, he couldn’t even cheer or clap he rushed to xukun on the ring and aided him down, both of their shirts were dirtied by the blood that was still pouring down. 

“you-you’re hurt,” zhengting whispered as he looked at the wound.

“it’s not deep.” xukun grimaced in pain when ziyi and yanchen rushed to his help. 

“you’re still hurt!” zhengting sobbed as they rushed xukun to a hospital because the underground had no medical rooms, they simply didn’t care about safety or the well beings of humans. 

zhengting cried as he held xukun so tight in ziyi’s car. “I won, don’t cry.” xukun forced a smile on his face.

“I d-don’t care, I j-just want you to be okay!” zhengting touched xukun’s face to comfort the both of them, xukun leaned into zhengting’s touch, feeling like he was at home, forgetting the pain he was feeling even when yanchen had a cloth pressed to his chest to stop the bleeding. 

 

the last thing xukun saw was the beautiful face of zhengting before he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the glimpse of xukun’s past, very emotional chapter :( talk to me on twitter and curious cat!


	7. I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they love each other, very deeply.

“zhengting explain,”

zhengting stood on shaky legs as he faced his mother. “explain what?” he sighed, too exhausted from everything that happened the day before.

“coming back home at 4 am!” his mother almost yelled but she held back.

“mama I told you I was at zeren’s house and we didn’t feel the time becoming so late,” zhengting lied through gritted teeth, he saw this coming, he knew his mother was gonna question him sooner or later but he wasn’t ready for it.

“no zhengting this is not the truth,” she clutched her aching head. “you never used to stay out this late, something is keeping you busy, and I don’t know what it is but I know it’s not good because you changed.” 

“I didn’t change, I just grew up.” zhengting argued with a shaky voice. his head was spinning already, trying to find anything that could get him out of this situation because if his mother found out about xukun she wouldn’t allow him to go out of the house ever again.

“did you start smoking or drinking?” zhengting shook his no. “or do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? tell me what it is zhengting!” she asked worriedly and zhengting flinched at the word boyfriend, _was xukun his boyfriend?_

“no mama, no.” he was gonna cry from the stress that she was putting on him. “I just wanna have fun okay? I love staying with my friends for the longest times, we play, talk and enjoy our time together, there’s nothing more than that.” 

“fine zhengting, if you’re lying to me it’s only gonna end up bad for you, and I warned you.” zhengting gulped and nodded his head. _he was lying so bad, and he knew it was dangerous_

“stay home today, you can survive a day without seeing your friends.” she said as she started heading for the door to go to work. 

_not today!_ zhengting had to see xukun who was at the hospital, he had to be beside him, _he promised!_

“mama please let me go out just today!” he said desperately and his mother eyed him suspiciously.

“why zhengting, just why!” she finally bursted at him and yelled, she was really sorry for hurting him that way but she needed to know what her son was up to.

“I need to do something!” zhengting teared up as she shook her head no.

“no zhengting, stay home today, this is an order not a request.” she said before she took the key and left the house, locking up the door on zhengting.

zhengting stared at the door before he ran to his room to cry his eyes out. today out of all days he needed to be beside xukun, needed to take care of him, see him recover and smile at him. zhengting knew that starting from today he couldn’t see xukun regularly because his mother suspected something, and it hurt him like hell because his life now only revolved around xukun, around his smile, voice, touch, kiss, his whole universe was xukun. zhengting cried more before he picked up his phone and dialed xukun’s number, it took him less than five seconds to pick up.

“hello zhengting,” he said sweetly and zhengting stared at his tear stained pillow.

“hello,” zhengting almost choked on the small word.

“I’m waiting for you,” zhengting could tell xukun was smiling when he said that.

“I’m s-sorry,” zhengting sobbed. “I can’t come today.”

“zhengting are you crying?” xukun asked worriedly when he heard zhengting’s sweet broken voice. “It’s okay! don’t worry! are you alright?” zhengting wanted to blame himself for worrying xukun when he was exhausted but he only found comfort in the other’s voice.

“m-my mom, she wouldn’t l-let me out.” zhengting sobbed like a little kid and xukun’s heart clenched. “I wanna be beside you! I wanna take care of you!”

“shhh, you’re so cute do you know that?” xukun giggled at how cute zhengting was being, acting like a little baby whose toy was just taken away from him. “I can do well alone today!”

“I can’t!” zhengting shook his head even though xukun couldn’t see. “I wanna hug you, hold your hand and feed you good food, I wanna kiss you and make you feel alright.”

“I’m alright just by hearing your voice,” xukun whispered. 

zhengting was hesitant to say the words but everything was yelling at him to do it, to finally admit it. _”I love you,”_ zhengting mumbled.

“what was that?” xukun was pretending that he didn’t hear so zhengting could say it louder, clearer and make xukun lose his sanity more because the guy he adored so much loved him, and xukun loved him back but he wanted to wait longer to say these words, today was a perfect time to finally share this information, because he loved zhengting so much his heart could burst, he loved him so much he wanted to breathe his scent every second of his life, he wanted him so near that he could feel their souls tied together, because for him zhengting was the most beautiful star in the midnight sky, the most addicting song out of the album, the most precious human being to ever exist.

“I LOVE YOU!” zhengting yelled and shut his eyes tightly as he flopped on the bed, embarrassed and flustered, face too red, heart beating so loud xukun might hear it.

 _”I love you too,”_ xukun whispered back, his heart was beating just as loud as zhengting’s. “so so so so damn much.”

“I wish we were together now,” zhengting played with the rip at his jeans to distract the tears from pouring back again. 

“I will make it up for you when I see you!” xukun said brightly. “what is your ideal date?” 

zhengting smiled so big as he started thinking of how he wanted his first date with xukun to be. “It’s cliche!” he giggled.

“what is it?” xukun asked curiously.

“let’s go to the amusement park when you recover,” zhengting said shyly, he really wanted to play like a little kid again with xukun, they could hold hands through the whole time, eat cotton candy, feel the rush of fresh air when they were up on a roller coaster, laugh crazily together because he loved hearing xukun’s laughing voice.

“let’s do that,” xukun smiled through the phone.

xukun only hung up the phone when a nurse came to check on him, they told him that he only needed three more days to leave the hospital because the wound wasn’t too deep but it was gonna leave a permanent scar, xukun now had two scars on his chest, which was tragically odd after all these years. 

“I love my new wound,” xukun said through the line. 

“why?”

“because I got it when I was a fighter, not weak.” xukun explained.

“do you hate your old one?” zhengting asked with an uncertain voice.

“so very much.” xukun felt disgust as he spoke about it.

“I love them both,” zhengting said. “I love them both because in my eyes you were strong at both scars, the first one you were strong when you endured, and the second you were strong when you fought.”

“you’re so good with words,” xukun giggled.

“only when I speak to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor zhengting :( but hey zhengkun love each so much so that’s alright! comments and kudos would be appreciated xoxo


	8. my boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sweet gift for my readers x

zhengting was nervous and excited, he tried seven different outfits, wenjun had even come over to help him style himself for his date with xukun. after two hours of getting ready, zhengting left his house with an outfit that included an orange sweater with a black shirt over it, blue ripped jeans and his usual black vans, his hair was up and he looked handsome yet cute. 

“you look amazing,” xukun greeted zhengting with a kiss on the cheek when he got in his car, zhengting smiled brightly and looked at xukun, he looked too amazing, breathtakingly beautiful even if he had sunglasses hiding his eyes.

xukun drove to the biggest amusement park in the city, zhengting next to him humming a song that played on the radio, everything was healing already, it was the first time they rode in the car together for a long ride, the weather was too good, and they were giggling at everything and nothing, _happiness_ was visible on both of their faces, today was gonna be memorable and zhengting felt a rush in his veins when xukun placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed small circles with his thumb, xukun did it casually but it made zhengting blush and look out of the window.

“is this okay?” xukun whispered and zhengting nodded so fast, they were boyfriends, they loved each other and zhengting didn’t love anything more than xukun being close to him.

“I love this,” zhengting mumbled. “I love being someone important to you.” 

“I love being your boyfriend too.” xukun smiled at the adorable red faced guy next to him.

 

when they reached their destination zhengting got out of the car and gasped at the scene in front of him, he tugged at xukun’s hand and dragged him inside with loud giggles, xukun laughed at his excited boyfriend lovingly and ran with him inside to get tickets. 

“oh my god! let’s go there!” zhengting pointed at a fast roller coaster, xukun hesitated but he went with zhengting anyways because he couldn’t refuse any of his requests.

on the ride zhengting couldn’t stop laughing and xukun thought it wasn’t so bad because he heard those beautiful sounds and he could hold zhengting’s hand so tightly, when they got out of it xukun was dizzy, and zhengting steadied him as he laughed endlessly at his boyfriend.

zhengting pulled xukun to a ride after another, and xukun was more than scared when they stood in front of the haunted house, zhengting looked at him with shaky eyes as he smirked.

“do you wanna go in?” xukun asked hoping that zhengting would just say no.

“yes!” zhengting was scared too but he couldn’t miss on the chance to stick onto xukun as they were scared. 

at first it wasn’t scary, they walked hand in hand through the dark hallway with creepy music playing loudly, suddenly a ghost whose hair covered their face ran towards them and zhengting jumped and almost cried, xukun was equally scared but he hugged zhengting and told him it was fake to comfort him. 

“OHMYGOD!” xukun yelled when a hand held his foot, zhengting screamed and ran away so fast. 

“WAIT FOR ME!” xukun ran after zhengting who was laughing now at how he left xukun alone.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” zhengting hugged xukun as they got out of the haunted house.

“you just left me in there alone,” xukun fake pouted. “show me how sorry you are.” 

“uh...” zhengting smiled and pecked xukun’s lips, xukun laughed and shook his head no.

“I’ll buy you ice cream!” zhengting said after he thought for a second, xukun laughed and let zhengting hold his hand to take him to the ice cream place. 

 

it was late, the sky was dark, and everyone was heading home, xukun and zhengting walked hand in hand to xukun’s car, zhengting held tight onto the teddy bear xukun had won for him, he looked at xukun’s face so adoringly, he wanted to stay with him the whole night, he didn’t feel like he wanted to go home and end this perfect day yet. 

“let’s stay together,” zhengting whispered when they were together in the car ready to drive to zhengting’s house. 

xukun felt conflicted on if he should drive zhengting home or let him stay longer with him, he looked at zhengting and stared at his beautiful face in the dark lighting, xukun didn’t wanna let him go home, even though it could harm zhengting, he felt greedy, for once he wanted zhengting for himself for the longest time, wanted to fulfill zhengting’s wishes.

zhengting held xukun’s hand, as they just stared at each other, zhengting wanted to kiss him but he was hesitant, xukun wanted to ravish him but he was scared. zhengting was getting too anxious by all the staring so he did something finally, he climbed up xukun’s thighs and xukun fixed the car seat to have more space.

“I had to do something,” zhengting panted, breath already knocked out of his lungs.

“I’m glad you did,” xukun whispered as he dragged his lips to zhengting’s kissing him slowly, softly, lovingly. zhengting’s heart was almost gonna jump out of his body when xukun’s hands roamed his body, reached his butt and squeezed the flesh hard, zhengting moaned into xukun’s lips, feeling needy already, zhengting’s grinding on xukun’s lower half was getting intense, xukun was already affected so much, he pushed zhengting’s body back and it accidentally hit the car horn startling the both of them, but they didn’t give a damn because they went back to each other’s bodies so fast, xukun was taking clothes off zhengting and throwing them everywhere in the car, zhengting was panting loudly as he tried to lift xukun’s shirt up. 

“patience,” xukun removed his hands as he whispered in his ear.

“don’t leave me hanging today,” zhengting begged, scared that xukun might stop soon. 

“I’ll show you how it feels to be mine,” xukun caressed zhengting’s soft flesh as he started kissing up his chest, hands working on undoing zhengting’s pants, in ten more seconds zhengting was naked in front of xukun feeling like he could melt and hide, never been exposed like that in front of anyone, zhengting let his hands cover his body nervously.

“don’t, you’re mine.” xukun pulled at zhengting’s hands and soon started to get his clothes off to not let zhengting feel like he was alone in this. when not a single piece of clothing was sticking to their bodies, they looked like a piece of art, white flesh flushed against the other, xukun gripped and nipped at the body of his lover, trying to paint the words he couldn’t speak on zhengting’s body, the color of love was dripping sweetly on zhengting’s neck and chest, xukun was an artist too mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of him, zhengting’s eyes were closed as xukun’s lips interacted with his own, the feeling was foreign, exotic, heavenly, zhengting felt dirty this way but he wanted to feel dirty for one man only, so he let xukun lay him in the backseat and take care of him.

a phone was ringing but they didn’t care, it could be zhengting’s mother, but he didn’t care because he was feeling too good with xukun’s hands touching parts of him no one ever did, _no one ever could,_ xukun did magic to him, pulled the most not innocent noises out of zhengting, exploring his body so freely and dangerously, it was zhengting’s first time involving in such actions so he made him feel like he was used to the feeling of burning fire. 

_”you’re my boy, only mine,”_ xukun whispered a secret in zhengting’s ear before biting the soft flesh there. “relax.” was the last word spoken before xukun intertwined their bodies with a hiss of pain at the new feeling, tears stinging zhengting’s eyes as he scratched xukun’s back, zhengting opened his eyes to see perfection on top of him, taking away something he had kept for years from him because he was innocent and afraid. 

_”I’m yours,”_ zhengting let out, as he kissed xukun’s scars, xukun keeping the pace just how zhengting wanted, just how he needed to be taken, zhengting smiled when xukun held his hand, he finally got what he craved, what he was going crazy for. 

it was all sweat, love, moans, and whispers when they both reached their limits, _I love yous_ shared through the imperfection of the situation in the tight space, but they had nowhere to go, and wherever they were their love was unchanged, xukun hugged zhengting’s tired limbs, drew shapes on his skin with the tip of his finger, so innocent not so like their actions two seconds ago, the feeling of being too tired but too safe and sound washed over them, just like that they were two shadows painted in the most expensive precious painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was lovely and intense... comments and interactions are highly appreciated, thank you for reading xoxo


	9. imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zhengting’s lies come to an end

zhengting knew he messed up when he found out the call was from his mother, xukun drove him home and gave him one last kiss before he went inside, he was ready for everything he was gonna face, especially with his condition now, lips bruised, hair quite a mess, and love bites dangerously hiding under the thin clothes he was wearing.

it wasn’t too late, 12 am, he could say he was with zeren and wenjun, he could make up another lie.

his mother was standing in the living room, zhengting greeted her enthusiastically trying to avoid being awkward because he was just with xukun having sex for the first time in his life, his voice was hoarse from saying xukun’s name so much and so loud, his legs were still shaky and he didn’t feel like his usual self. 

“you were with your friends?” his mom asked.

“yes!” zhengting nodded so fast. “I’ll go change and come back.”

“no,” she walked closer to him. “stay here I wanna look at you because I miss you.” she hugged her son tightly worried to death about everything he might be doing. zhengting’s mom flinched away when she smelled the perfume on zhengting. “this is not your perfume?” 

_it was xukun’s._

“I tried zeren’s perfume, I liked the smell!” zhengting cleared his throat. 

his mother was eyeing him again, she was definitely gonna find something out if she kept looking at him like that, she stared at his red lips, zhengting had always put chapstick and lip products but today they looked like they had been kissed, hard and rough. 

“zhengting tell me the truth.” she closed her eyes already knowing he was lying to her. 

“what truth-“

she pulled his shirt down exposing multiple love bites on his chest and collarbones. 

_there was no room for lying now._

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ZHENGTING!” 

“let me explain!” zhengting yelled tears already threatening to fall. 

“explain what!” his mother cried. “all my life I’ve been raising you so you could turn out like this!” 

“LIKE WHAT?” zhengting roared, too done with living that way. “is it wrong to love someone? is it because my father left us I shouldn’t be able to believe in love?”

“it’s about not being a toy in someone’s hands! about self respect and taking care of yourself!” she was shaking with anger now and so was zhengting. “not being someone’s whore!”

 _it hurt,_ it hurt him so much to hear those words, zhengting felt like he could cry for ages but he was so shocked to hear something so harsh.

“I’m not a whore,” his voice broke. “I’m learning how to be loved, loved so preciously and dearly by a guy who would never treat me so dirtily, and yes I lied to you all these times and if you wanna think I’m bad, then it’s your right, you have your own mindset of perfectionism, I was perfect to you all these years, but I realized I’m not perfect to myself, I was in a cage, afraid of the wrongs you told me about, I liked it, the way I lived because I loved you but I no longer like it, I still love you though, but don’t call me a whore ever again.” 

“why are you doing this to me?” she sobbed and zhengting’s heart broke, but he needed these words to be said.

“because I realized it’s wrong, very wrong to live how someone wants you to live when you are a grown up, why did I have so many fears of things that are so simple, it felt too good to experience new stuff, actually they were old stuff to everyone my age, but new to me because I held back all these years, _just why?”_

“leave zhengting, just leave.” she whispered avoiding his eyes.

“you will not accept me now? did you just love me when I was perfect? I’m still your son, even if I changed!” he yelled and cried, she kept hurting him more and more with these words coming out like knives from her mouth straight to his heart.

“go to whoever you have now, go to the person who is gonna protect you and love you more than I did.” she pushed him towards the door, zhengting was crying so hard, he wanted to yell at her to stop, to love him again, to never change her thoughts on him, _he still wanted to be perfect with his imperfections to her._

__she closed the door at his face and zhengting fell to the ground and cried till his heart hurt so damn much, till he felt like his own eyes are gonna fall out._ _

__“xukun, come get me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOOO SAD! but hopefully zhengting feels better about telling the truth to his mother, what do you think of this chapter? :(   
> talk to me in the comments and in twt: leaderzting


	10. drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything will be better with xukun by his side.

zhengting was sleeping, cheeks still wet with tears, hands too cold even if it was summer, and heart too burdened, but at least he was now in xukun’s arms after he picked him up and went back to the only peaceful room in the underground, _NO ENTRY._

xukun watched zhengting, he was too sorry, he wanted to fix the situation, he thought he was selfish and he blamed himself when he saw zhengting crying so damn hard, zhengting loved his mother so much, that was why her opinion mattered so much to him, and her words hurt him so much more than anybody else’s words could, zhengting was used to being called names throughout his whole life, but being called a _whore_ by his _mother_ was too much, too damn harsh, zhengting sobbed in xukun’s arms for hours while xukun soothed him so softly, he didn’t stop him because he had the rights to be sad and upset. zhengting fell asleep an hour ago, xukun only being able to watch him as they laid together on the not so big bed, he watched the sleeping guy or _angel_ breathe so slowly, too peaceful not like how he was a couple of hours ago, xukun stared at zhengting and felt his heart being filled with all the love in the world, _was it possible to love someone this much?_

xukun kissed his forehead before he hugged him so tight, deciding to sleep with zhengting in his arms.

 

 

 _”zhengting, wake up baby.”_ zhengting opened his eyes to see xukun smiling adoringly at him, zhengting smiled so big before he remembered everything that happened last night and pouted sadly, xukun figured that he remembered so he got up and decided to cheer zhengting up. 

“sooooo, what does my jungjung want to do today?” xukun asked. 

“watch you practice at the gym?” zhengting shrugged not sure why xukun was asking in the first place because he probably had a training schedule.

“I don’t have a training schedule today.” _he read zhengting’s mind._

“I wanna do whatever you want to do,” zhengting smiled shyly at xukun. 

“let’s meet up with your friends!” this could be a great help to zhengting, _right?_

zhengting hesitated for a second before he nodded slowly, zeren was definitely gonna freak out. 

zhengting had called them and set up a time and a place to meet up with his friends later that day. 

when he got out of the bed xukun giggled at him, and zhengting whined because he was wearing xukun’s shorts and oversized shirt. 

“you look cute,” xukun teased and zhengting shook his head no as he hid under the blanket again. “I mean it!” xukun insisted as he attacked zhengting to tickle him, zhengting was kicking and yelling for xukun to stop, which he did before he planted a kiss on zhengting’s lips, zhengting stared for a second not being able to react, _was he feeling guilty?_

“I’m sorry for everything, I will always be by your side.” xukun whispered then got off the bed, took off his shirt to wear another one, which for some reason made zhengting look away shyly like he wasn’t used to this view yet. 

“you don’t have to apologize,” zhengting started but xukun didn’t wanna hear him continue because he felt like he had to apologize.

“there’s a small shower at the end of the hallway, take your clothes and follow me there.” xukun said before he left the room, zhengting running after him shortly. 

 

they were at zeren’s house, everyone was there including _yanchen?_ zhengting started to think he was very close to zeren, justin was being the evil kid he was trying to prank xinchun, chengcheng was very interested in the pizza slice in front of him, xukun was laughing silently at all of them. zeren got too shocked when he met xukun, after all he was his favorite boxer other than zhengting’s boyfriend, zeren teased zhengting so much about how he never wanted to go watch boxing matches, but thanks to him zhengting now had a very hot loving boyfriend.

“I like your friends,” xukun whispered to zhengting and zhengting wanted to tell him to wait two more hours and see if he still liked them, they were still normal until now.

zhengting loved these bunch of losers, they cheered him up when he told them about what happened and they didn’t let his tears dare to spill again, each one of them was doing something to make him laugh which he did. wenjun promised him that he will pay a visit to his house and get him his important stuff, after all zhengting needed his clothes and belongings even if his mother decided to no longer let him stay with her.

quanzhe was sitting next to zhengting so zhengting introduced him to xukun. “this is my hamster, he doesn’t come to boxing matches so I don’t think you know him.” 

“he’s cute,” xukun giggled at the very small cute guy on zhengting’s left. “I’m xukun, I think you know!” quanzhe nodded as he smiled shyly at the older guy.

in two seconds wenjun was bringing a bottle of water and zeren was yelling _TRUTH OR DARE GAME!_ everyone started sitting in a circle, xukun pulled zhengting to the ground and sat next to him, xukun was fascinated by all of that because he never had friends other than ziyi, so he really was excited to play with everyone because it was something new to him, zhengting watched the childish grin on xukun’s face and almost kissed his lips because he was being very cute.

“truth or dare?” yanchen asked justin when the bottle pointed at him. 

“dare!” justin laughed crazily, already thinking he might regret his choice.

“smell chengcheng’s socks!” quanzhe yelled and justin whined.

“I haven’t changed these socks since last week,” chengcheng giggled and justin grabbed his foot and smelled the damn socks because he knew if he refused he would get something worse. justin fake collapsed and everybody laughed, chengcheng slapped him saying it wasn’t _THAT_ bad.

“truth or dare!” zhengting asked yanchen.

“truth,” yanchen said calmly, his handsome features looking excited.

“are you dating zeren?” zhengting asked curiously a smirk on his face. zeren whined and went like no! yanchen was tomato red until he finally answered. 

“uh, yes?” he mumbled and everyone started yelling and jumping, xinchun, justin, wenjun were slapping zeren’s butt for hiding this from them, chengcheng was too busy gaping, quanzhe giving them knowing looks, zhengting and xukun were laughing in the corner at their plan of exposing the hidden couple.

 

rounds of truths and dares kept going on and each time it only got crazier and louder, half of them were drunk including zhengting, xukun was worried because it was zhengting’s first time drinking but he let him because he said he needed someone like that to loosen up and relax.

“DARE!” zhengting yelled loudly when it was his turn. 

“kiss xukun!” xinchun said sloppily the alcohol kicked in his system.

“mhm fine,” zhengting mumbled before grabbing xukun’s face and smashing their lips together, he kissed him so messily, and everyone was clapping and whistling. 

“okay enough zhengting,” xukun whispered at the drunk guy to stop because he was taking too much time doing his dare. 

“no I want more,” zhengting mumbled touching xukun’s bulge through his jeans, xukun flinched embarrassingly as he held zhengting’s wrist.

“who thought drunk zhengting was this needy, oh my god!” zeren gasped.

“shut up,” zhengting flipped him off, standing up and trying to grab xukun to go with him somewhere.

“let’s go!” he whined at xukun, he finally stood up and walked wherever zhengting was stumbling to, he lead him to the toilet, got in and closed the door on both of them. 

zhengting was back to kissing xukun sloppily and touching him everywhere, xukun was turned on to no limits, but zhengting was too drunk and xukun still felt guilty at his actions the night before that caused zhengting so much trouble. _he might change his mind if his boyfriend continued being like that._

“you’re so damn drunk zhu zhengting,” xukun said sternly and zhengting looked at him with puppy eyes. 

“no, I’m not d-drunk,” he argued as he touched xukun’s chest and placed kitty licks to his neck. “do something,” he whined when xukun just stood there. 

“you’re a bad boy though, do you deserve my treatment?” the sudden change in xukun’s personality had drunk zhengting almost crying and begging on his knees, he loved the new tone on xukun, feeling like the younger could boss him around, feeling like he could be at his mercy and feel much more pain, because to be honest zhengting loved the pain that came from xukun, he was thrilled to know how much more xukun had in his personality, how far both of them could ever reach?

“but I’m your bad boy,” zhengting whined more and xukun stroked his cheek deciding to give zhengting whatever he wanted, _his puppy eyes were too much._

“then what does my bad boy want?” xukun whispered very lowly only for zhengting’s ears to hear, words that made zhengting moan in pleasure. xukun loved the action of saying words for zhengting only, because he knew deep down no human deserved to hear these words except for zhengting, _him only._

“I wanna please you,” zhengting was on his knees unbuckling xukun’s jeans, xukun loved how bold zhengting was being, _was the alcohol affecting him?_ getting his sloppy hands and lips on xukun, driving the younger guy insane even though he was inexperienced, xukun admitted he never felt so captivated by a pair of lips before, zhengting was down there moaning and tearing up at the new experience, working so slow then speeding up, letting xukun’s lips let out sinful noises that made both of them try to find breath in the tight space they were in, xukun was losing his sanity indeed when zhengting was doing whatever he was doing, whatever way he was torturing him with that little tongue of his and the way his kitty licks were too powerful on the boxer even if they were such small acts. xukun was praising him nonstop, giving him courage to continue blessing his soul.

“zhengting, s-stop.” xukun warned the older who didn’t care and kept going, the warning forgotten because he wanted to get intimate with xukun in any way, he wanted to feel like he was the only guy for him, and take in whatever xukun gave him. 

 

“am I a good boy?” zhengting swallowed, looking up at xukun with his innocent eyes. 

_”you’re the best boy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well zhengting, that was hot ;) opinions about the chapter are appreciated.
> 
> I love you all x


	11. YES ENTRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this fanfic and I really wanna say thank you for all the readers who supported my first work ever on here, here’s mama’s boy zhengting x boxer xukun for the last time:

it had been one month since zhengting talked to his mother, xukun was the only thing keeping him sane everyday, he didn’t like it that his mother just let go of him, he wished she could just talk to him again, and maybe god heard him to make his is wish come true when she called him the next day crying about how much she missed him and apologizing crazily for what she did to him, zhengting had cried so hard telling her to not do this to him again, he never ran so fast to his house to meet his mother, they hugged so tight, she inhaled her son’s scent, and kissed his tear stained cheeks.

“I’m so sorry baby,” she caressed his hair and zhengting nodded accepting her apology for the hundredth time. “I only raised you like that because I was scared after your dad left us, I thought I could protect you from anything bad, but I overdid it, I had to endure so much when your dad was here so I was afraid somebody could hurt you like I’ve been hurt before, I was too harsh on you I regret it so much.” 

“I understand you and I really am not sad anymore, now that you have talked to me I am doing so well.” zhengting wiped her tears away.

“who is it?” she chuckled. “who has been taking care of my boy?” 

_my boy_ it had been a while since he heard that coming from someone other than xukun. zhengting blushed at the question. “cai xukun,” he whispered.

“how old is he and what does he do?” his mother’s protective side came out and zhengting giggled.

“he’s younger than me...” zhengting said and his mother nodded. “well, he is a... boxer.”

her eyes went wide as she gasped, “A BOXER?” 

“yes mama,” zhengting nodded knowing that she would still be scared. “but he is so nice and he isn’t one of those scary boxers, he is cute!” 

“zhengting where did you get to know a boxer!” she just laughed at her son as she pinched his cheeks so hard, zhengting whined as he rubbed his cheek.

“It just happened!” zhengting shrugged knowing that he couldn’t tell her about his adventures in the underground, she might get worried and he didn’t want that.

“I wanna meet him,” 

“what? really?” zhengting gasped. “shall I bring him tomorrow?” 

“sounds good.” she smiled at her son wishing that he really found his happiness.

 

zhengting was watching xukun on the ring, his match had started a while ago, zhengting missed a bit of it because he was with his mother, xukun had noticed that zhengting wasn’t there at first, but when zhengting yelled his name so loud xukun gave him a smile before continuing to fight, it was going well, xukun leading like most of times, cheers so loud, zhengting was used to it now, used to the underground and the smell of beer and sweat, he was glad it was part of his life because the underground meant xukun.

“zhengting,” yanchen tapped his shoulder offering him a drink, zhengting took the can after thanking him, he gulped on the cold beer like he was a professional drinker now.

“where’s zeren?” zhengting nudged yanchen with a smirk.

“he might be coming later,” yanchen smiled at the thought of his boyfriend, _cuties_ zhengting thought with a smile on his face, these two really looked well together and yanchen was really the sweetest guy to zeren, not only did zhengting get lucky, zeren did too!

the referee was on the ring holding up xukun’s arm, at this point xukun was unbeatable, each match zhengting watched in the past weeks was a success to xukun. 

xukun went down the ring to his room giving a sign to zhengting to follow him, which he did so fast, zhengting walked the dark hallway that lead to NO ENTRY, it was what he called it by now, when he entered he saw xukun wiping his sweat with a towel, zhengting came closer and took the towel from xukun’s grip, wiping his heaving chest, xukun smiled and held zhengting’s face giving him a heated kiss, that ended when zhengting spoke softly. 

“you did well,” 

“because you were there.” xukun sat on his bed dragging zhengting with him so he could place his head on zhengting’s lap and rest for a second before he could take a shower and change.

“I was late,” zhengting said. “I met my mother.”

“how did it go?” xukun asked, eyes closed.

“It was good, she apologized to me.” he smiled softly and xukun returned the gesture looking up at zhengting’s face, he was happy that zhengting finally made up with his mother. “she wants to see you...”

“really?” xukun gasped nervously, as he got up. “when?” 

“tomorrow?”

xukun was definitely even more nervous now.

 

 

“do I look good?” xukun asked for the thousandth time, fixing his white shirt and his hair that he decided to put down because it made him look more innocent and cute.

“yes kun, yes.” zhengting giggled, his mother opened the door shocking both of them, but xukun literally jumped and zhengting laughed at his reaction so loud, xukun shot him a glare before he introduced himself.

“hello mrs zhu I’m cai xukun, I’m uh,” xukun struggled to continue.

“zhengting’s boyfriend,” zhengting’s mother continued for him and xukun sighed in relief.

when they went inside xukun looked around him cutely, he loved their house and zhengting watched him getting cozy on the couch before his mother called for both of them to come eat lunch, xukun was shy so zhengting grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

“so, xukun...” his mother began and xukun swallowed his rice anxiously afraid of what she might say next. “do you love zhengting?” 

xukun was shocked by the question but he answered quickly. “yes!” 

she giggled and zhengting blushed as he shook his head at his mother’s question, she was embarrassing xukun who looked like a tomato now. 

“you look too good for a boxer,” she giggled. “and here I was thinking they all look scary!”

they laughed at her words and xukun shook his head. “does that mean I’m handsome?” 

“well, yes, yes you are!” she was flustered at his sudden confidence. “you look good with my zhengting, and hopefully you will always protect him.”

“I can protect myself!” zhengting protested.

“you heard your mom zhengting, she wants me to protect you.” xukun smirked and zhengting slapped his shoulder so hard.

“zhengting don’t hurt him!” his mother scolded him.

“mom! are you siding with him?” his eyes were wide as xukun teased him. 

“you are both my sons now,” she smiled at them and xukun felt his heart flutter because he never had a loving mother, he could get used to zhengting’s mother treating him so kindly even if it was unbelievable to think he could receive motherly love after all these years. 

when they finished lunch xukun thanked her for the delicious food, zhengting grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. “mama I’m gonna show xukun around my room.”

“okay,” she eyed him hoping her son wouldn’t do anything crazy with his boyfriend upstairs. 

 

zhengting opened the door to his room and xukun inhaled the air in there. “It smells like you,” 

“of course because it’s my room!” zhengting giggled and xukun stared at him.

“you are so cocky today!” xukun whined. 

“my house my rules!” zhengting smirked and xukun pouted, he couldn’t see that sad expression on the boxer’s face so he hugged him tightly.

“I’m just joking,” zhengting whispered as xukun hugged him back. 

“is that your makeup!” xukun spotted zhengting’s stuff in front of the mirror, zhengting nodded. “you wear that to look pretty, but you’re pretty even without it.” zhengting blushed at xukun’s soft words, he was really lucky to have someone this precious. 

“what did I do to deserve you?” zhengting kissed xukun’s lips, as he walked back to his bed and fell on his back, xukun climbing up his body, zhengting placed another long kiss on the other’s lips and xukun returned it with a soft moan, pushing zhengting’s body more into the mattress, everything was soft, his bed sheets so damn fluffy and white like zhengting’s skin, xukun could make love to zhengting right there but zhengting’s mother came up to his mind.

“no no no,” xukun mumbled when he felt himself getting affected by the actions they were involved in. “your mother is down there.” he whispered.

“it’s okay, you love danger,” zhengting teased more when he pulled xukun’s body closer to his wrapping his legs around his waist, zhengting grinding his hips against xukun’s made xukun’s breath stuck in his throat.

“zhengting I swear-“ xukun warned the little brat who laughed under him.

“hmm? what?” zhengting started lifting xukun’s shirt up feeling his muscles and xukun flinched, zhengting was being too mean but xukun couldn’t find the power to stop him because he really wanted to try some things with zhengting in his room, on his very nice bed, zhengting looking so pretty on the place he slept in all his life, being so addicting like drugs but in the taste of sugar candy.

“I kinda hate you,” xukun gulped as he moved his clothed hips against zhengting’s clothed ones more and harder, aching for some friction to make his pain less, xukun pinned him down holding both of his wrists in one hand so he could stop the devil from affecting him more, zhengting was a mess himself, starting to breathe hard because of his evil actions. _he deserved it._

“zhengting, xukun!” his mother yelled and xukun jumped off him. “come eat dessert!”

zhengting face palmed himself for being stupid and even thinking he could get his way with xukun _now_.

xukun fixed his shirt back into his pants and thanked god that nothing too bad was showing down there. zhengting on the other hand changed into a bigger shirt that covered his affection to their previous actions, his face was too red and he was still breathing hardly.

“evil zhengting got what he deserved,” xukun whispered when they went downstairs. zhengting whined and told him to shut up and fix what happened later. 

 

zhengting was laying with xukun on xukun’s bed cuddling the hell out of him as he giggled, xukun begged to let him go because he was choking him. 

“I’m glad I didn’t see the NO ENTRY sign months ago,” zhengting confessed suddenly. 

“I would have been sad and lonely now, laying on this bed alone.” xukun felt lucky that he wasn’t like that now, and even better zhengting was the one preventing this from happening.

“you were scary back then,” zhengting giggled and xukun gasped.

“how!” 

“you would just make me feel so nervous every time I was in your room!” zhengting whined. “you used to be so cold when I first saw you.”

“you used to be so damn flustered, and shy and nervous and always staring at my body!”

“you were half naked all the time, and you are hot okay!” zhengting was embarrassed of his past.

“you are cute, hot, sexy, innocent, and my everything.” xukun squished his cheeks and placed a kiss on zhengting’s lips that were in a funny shape now, like a cute duck. 

they held each other so tight, chests full of love and softness, drifting off to sleep in the very silent night that was only noisy with the sounds of both of them breathing slowly. happier than ever, blessed to no limits, they were lucky to have found each other in the most unexpected way and place, zhengting being thankful that zeren dragged him to watch the match and being thankful for his mother’s call that made him run to this very room, the room full of secrets only between xukun and him. 

_the NO ENTRY sign caused zhengting a YES ENTRY to xukun’s heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I LOVE ZHENGKUN AND EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS! we will meet again and sooner than you think with another work! MUCH LOVE x 
> 
> talk to me about NO ENTRY on twt: leaderzting and curious cat!

**Author's Note:**

> always feel free to talk to me about NO ENTRY on twitter and curious cat! tell me your opinions on the first chapter!  
> twt: leaderzting


End file.
